Travelling with Mirajane along River Styx
by WhiteSkytherXx
Summary: -Read the story to find out about our passengers who boarded the train with Mirajane-
1. Chapter 1

Travelling with Mirajane along River Styx.

- "Welcome to the 0946. My name's Mirajane, and i'll be your train driver for today. Please.. Sit back and relax, as we reach our final destination point. It will depart shortly, so please be patient as we wait for our other passengers."  
-

"On the left side, you can see a tower, yes that tower is famous... OH! And the one with the coffee, plesse stay away from me, i don't want coffee on my clothes! Ah.. yes... That tower is just a checkpoint though, to know we're on the right way!"

"We've reached the first stop, Baltson Avenue, please becareful on your way out, and mind the gap between the train and the platform. OH no one is going out? A pity, but let us continue our trip. We don't have time to spare. "

"Ah, yes and on the right, you can see a large dome. It's a famous place, opened since the 1900's. Hey you.. yes you with the blood stain on your fingesr, please refrain from touching the windows!"

"We've reached the second stop, Glarin Street. This will be the last stop before we head to the final destination point, and as always, be careful on your way out, and mind the gap between the train and the platform! No one's coming on the train? Not that unusual, it's quite late now...What's the time? The passenger over there keeps looking at his dear clock! Oh ... 10 at night already? Well the doors are closing, so please stand away from them. Ah you, with the scared expression, please i'm not going to bite!"

"Passengers, we have nearly arrived at your final destination, please stand, and grab your things,as this will be a no-return trip. As your priveleged boatman, i hope you've enjoyed your trip travelling along River Styx! There will be a coin in each of your pockets, so please hold it out, and that will be the pay for this trip.I'm your boatman Mirajane,don't forget to ask Mr Satan to give me a promotion on your way into Hell. Enjoy your stay!"


	2. Part 1 Lucy

Part . 1 Lucy

_Ouch.. my neck hurts...what did i do yesterday? Certainly nothing to do with a old man named Father. He hates me, and i hate him... isn't that right?_

My Head began to droop like a flower that is wilting, my eyes closing, like the orange sun which is slowly setting , my breathe stopping, like the wind outside which is slowly dying. My mind is blanking, like a whiteboard which has been wiped, and as darkness comes over me, I surrender to it, the last thing I see: is a my father, a faceless man man, standing, watching me all too silently. And my last emotion? Regret.


	3. Part 2 Levy

Part 2. Levy

_I stayed up too late again, i coudn't sleep.. my thoughts were stuck with a certain black haired man. I need some coffee._

The taste of my coffee lingers on my tongue, mixed with a sweet bitterness that cannot be explained with anything else but the one word. Poison.

My Throat begins to close up, my face turning a darker shade of red, with the lack of oxygen. My hands grasp desperately onto anything that will hold me up, trying to claw my way out of this death. But it is all too late. With my final breath, I gasp, the taste of the mockingly sweet coffee still in my mouth, and I fall, as the bitterness lures me to the afterlife.


	4. Part 3 Erza

Part 3. Erza

_What did i do to make Jellal hate me? I'm sure i did nothing wrong... was it my imagination? I'll make it up to him tomorrow... I'll invite him to dinner and give him a budding rose.. isn't that the symbol of our relationship?_  
-

The rose is dark red color, a scarlet flame, and it reminds me of my hair, and hopefully, it will remind Jellal of I.  
I grip the rose in my hands, and accidentally prick my finger upon it, my mind is far away. I ignore the blast of pain as i return to reality, and i grip it too tightly yet again. Drip…... Drop…...The blood falls on the floor, and I look down,in horror,as my hands turn a violent shade of... purple.

The poison spread through my veins quickly, and as I look down, it has already paralyzed my hands, my arms.. my body. I crumple, my legs unable to stand. I feel as if time has slowed for me, the minutes faltering, and turning into seconds.

The venom in my blood thumps stronger inside me, and i know that soon i will no longer live.I try to speak, but no words emerge from my mouth. The cold hard floors, and the sickly sweet rose, which lies next to me, is how I will remember earth. With each second death comes closer,greeting me. I try to move to call for Jellal.. he will help me.. before i realize that he hates me, he does not yearn for me, and i looked down...my eyes slowly closing as I disappear from this world, never to wake toward another day.


	5. Part 4 Mirajane

Part. 4

_I am your Boatman, Mirajane..._

My Body screams out in pain, as I lie on the ground, which is neither hard nor cold, for I can feel nothing. It seems like a ground which may swallow me up at any moment. I look up, my head the only thing which I can move, and I see the dark night sky, and the bright glowing stars.

In the background, just before I fade away, I can hear the chiming of the hour clock. It strikes 12 times, for each hour, and the sounds continue to echo in my mind as I depart this world.


End file.
